Light-emitting diode (LED), due to remarkable advantages such as long service life, energy saving and environment protection, is deemed as another lighting technology reform after incandescent light bulb and fluorescent lamp. It has attracted great interests from the research and development of the international semiconductor and lighting field, and became an industrial focus with huge application prospects.